Kingdom Hearts: Saga of Evil
by Daisy8000
Summary: The infamous Story of Evil by Mothy/Akuno-P Kingdom Hearts style! Namine is the selfish princess, with Roxas as her twin brother and servant. Riku is Namine's unrequited love, who fawns over the lovely maiden Xion. Aqua is the Daughter of White (Well, Blue) who is shunned by her country. Lea is Roxas's adoptive father, Kairi his adoptive sister, and many more characters await!


Re-doing that old crappy story because of how incredibly inaccurate it was. And how old and crappy it was. This one will be more true to the books, but not 100% (Meaning there won't being any of that drama with Prim Marlon and Gumilia's character will be left out... along with the Freesis family. Most likely. Maybe a few references here and there to them, but... well there aren't enough females to play those parts. And there's gonna be other stuff to replace them.  
Chartette will be there, though. I've got an idea for her :3)

Anyways, enjoy :D

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Saga of Evil

A Vocaloid and Kingdom Hearts Crossover

By: Daisy8000

Chapter I

* * *

I walked down the pale grey brick road inside The Heavenly Yard with a speedy, yet steady gait. It was 2:55 in the afternoon, and Her Highness's tea and snacks were nowhere near her side, which would result in someone being sent to the guillotine. I had to arrive at her side in less then five minutes, which isn't exactly easy when the tea set and snack tray you are carrying are extremely fragile. As I glanced upwards towards the large clock tower inside the castle (four minutes left!) I heard something shatter behind me. I glanced around the luxurious garden. Surely there's no bush, tree, or shrub that would make that sound when a branch snapped...

"OLETTE!" I identified the source of the shout immediately. Towards my left, a young blonde with his hair windswept backwards in a butler's outfit was chastising a short brunette in a simple, orange schemed maid outfit. Next to them was a shattered fountain, its water spilling all around and the centerpiece in, quite literally, pieces. Silver grey chunks of stone scattered across the pathway, and the shades became much darker as the water was soaked in.

After listening to the Head Servant, Hayner ramble on and on about how Olette needed to be more careful with her ridiculous strength for a few seconds, I quickly remembered where I was meant to be heading. I swiftly turned around -careful to keep the snacks from falling, of course- and headed towards the main balcony where Her Highness should be at the current time.

"Hey, Roxas! Can't you lend a hand in cleaning this mess?" the hot-tempered blonde called out to me. "Oi, don't walk away! Roxas, get back here!"

"Don't you realize the time, sir?" I responded as I walked away. Three minutes for me to make a life or death move. I have an approximately 2 and a half-minute walk in front of me. Oh dear Lord, do I pray that there are no further distractions.

I continued down the pathway, avoiding anybody who would so much as wave towards me. Soon enough, I was at the room that connected the balcony to the castle, and I was able to relax once again. The bell tolled to signal three in the afternoon as I calmly placed the tray of snacks and glasses down in front of Her Highness. She smiled slightly as the bell tolled for the third and final time and said her favorite line:

"Oh, it's time for tea."

I smiled back at Her Highness, Princess Namine, and bowed slightly in respect. She sipped her tea calmly (what flavor was it today?), and ate her brioche, a fancy bread that has become her favorite over the past few years. She glanced at me momentarily, as if she were contemplating something, before she turned her head towards the beautiful view of the countryside. This balcony was right on the edge of the large castle, while her bedroom is closer towards the center, but even still, this is her favorite place for afternoon tea. Perhaps it's because of the view you could see of the country, perhaps the fresh air it provided. Either way, we both ended up here at three o'clock in the afternoon nearly every day.

"Roxas, isn't this view absolutely breath-taking?" she asked casually. I looked up in surprise. Her Highness, the ruler of the kingdom, was talking to me, a mere servant, as if we were on equal level. Which we honestly should be.

"A-Ah, yes it is, Your Highness," I found my voice to respond politely. You could see the grassy green hills, the dark forest that formed the border between her country and the Green one. The sky was pure and pristine, not a single cloud in the sky. However, the sun was not to cruel in its temperature today, seeing as neither I nor the Princess were sweating, despite the many layers of clothing she wore and the long-sleeved outfit I bore. The weather was, simply put, perfect. Now that I think about it, there's no one else on the balcony except for Namine and I.

She nodded to acknowledge my response, then went back to quietly sipping her tea. After a few minutes of silence, I bowed politely and turned to leave the area, when a sharp inhale caught my attention. I warily turned back towards Her Highness, who was staring blankly in shock at nothing. _Was someone else there? _I did a quick survey of the area. _There's no one here but Namine and I..._ I exhaled in relief. As I took up her tea set and what remained of her snacks (she ate fairly quickly), I noticed that the cup was missing.

Well, not missing.

More like shattered on the ground, with a tiny, pink-red bullet beside it.

_Someone... someone attempted to assassinate Her Highness! _Why didn't I hear the gun? Where could they be hiding?

I'll admit, She isn't the best ruler ever. Her mother and father were-

No. Not _her_ mother and father. _Our_ mother and father. They were quite possibly the best rulers a country could ever know. They were able to acquire plenty of land while keeping good relations with surrounding nations. Our mother and father, who died when we were young... Our mother and father, who brought us destiny divided, pitiful twins into this Hell like world. Thanks to political issues that occurred after their death, and other factors, I was forced to live with a knight and keep my identity a secret, and she was forced to rule the country at the age of six, without even remembering my name. And people wonder why she's so cruel.

But enough about that, where could someone be hiding...? "M-My Lady, it's not safe out here, please leave so that I may take care of the situation." I faltered. She nodded, her pale face full of fear. Quickly, she shuffled towards the door, and I ushered her inside the safety of the castle. Luckily, in the room connected to the balcony, there were a multitude of sharp and ready swords. I snatched one of the thinner pokers and dashed back towards the balcony. "Where are you? Show yourself, fiend!" I shouted as a kept light on my toes.

"And what would you defend yourself with, you pitiful servant?" a voice echoed from somewhere. _Where is he?_ "A fragile poker like that couldn't even hurt a fly!" the assassin taunted. A gun shot resounded and I managed to duck just in time. Namine gasped audibly from inside, but I paid little attention to that. The direction it came from was towards my right...? But I was all the way to the right, and there's no other balcony nearby. What the-?

Another bullet came from my left. This time I was a little too slow and the hair in my ponytail was cut by about an inch. "Okay, seriously, what the crud..." I mumbled. "Quit being a coward, already! If you truly have pride, you'll fight me face to face!" I challenged the man.

"Hmph, you've got guts," he chuckled. I turned towards my left and saw a tall fellow in a black cloak. The man had long black hair with grey streaks tied back into a long, thin ponytail. As if he wasn't sinister looking already, he had a black eye patch and a scar across his face. He held a peculiar, complex sniper gun that had purple and pink decals. I glared at him to show I wasn't afraid, but I'm not sure how well that worked. "Hah, what's with the face? You're looking at me like I just killed your goldfish," he smirked.

"Shut up!" I snarled as I stabbed the poker towards his chest. He quickly evaded the attack and... disappeared?! Behind me, I heard his peculiar guns reload, and he shot towards me once more. I managed to avoid getting a hair cut this time, but there was no way I could fight someone who could do what you people call teleporting, with only one sword. I glanced inside the castle, but Namine was too paralyzed in fear to offer any assistance, not that I would expect her to do combat in the first place. Suddenly, the man was behind her, his gun next to my dear twin's head. I could only stand there in shock.

"Unhand me at once, you fiend-!" she protested as the intruder put his hand over her mouth. Anything audible that came out of her mouth was now muffled and impossible to comprehend.

"N-Namine!" I began to sprint towards her, but then the man reloaded his gun again.

"Not so fast, petty servant~" the man taunted. "Not a step further, or your precious princess gets it." I gritted my teeth and cursed in defiance, but stayed in place. This man seemed serious. "Now, if she surrenders the country, I believe she'll be able to live for a little longer," he offered. I stood there quietly. How come nobody noticed him? How is he able to move like this? Why isn't anyone here yet? These questions whirled in my head as the man awaited Her Highness's response.

"While we're waiting for your precious queen's answer, allow me to interrogate you. Nobody except family calls royalty by their first name. You've got a pretty face just like this little miss, would you happen to be the long gone twin, Ventus, and true heir to the throne?" he smirked.

Crap, he's smarter than I thought. I stood there in silence, and attempted to give signals to my sister to retaliate. A snarl here, a glare here, a defensive hold on my sword there, and light shone in her eyes, showing that she understood my make-shift sign language. She may not remember me, but we still have that same connection that most twins seem to have. She didn't seem to pay attention to the assassin's attempt to interrogate me either, meaning she still didn't know. That doesn't matter though, as long as she's safe.

"Hmm, what do you think you're doing, Tiger?" he smirked. The Princess took this as an opportunity to fight back, and bit at his hand. "OW! What the heck was tha-" he gasped in pain as she elbowed him in the chest. The man fell backwards in pain as I dashed forward to protect the Princess from any harm. She hid behind me, against a wall, where an identical poker was laying against the wall. She tossed it towards me and I happily took it in my left hand.

"Now, you pitiful scum, any last words?" I aimed my right handed poker at his neck and held the left one back in order to bring a deciding blow to the man, if necessary.

"Tch... you haven't won yet!" he yelled defiantly. I noticed him attempt to teleport away, but before he did, I slashed at his chest and ripped his coat. He was unable to escape now, apparently. Perhaps that coat enables his magical capabilities... I will never know.

"Guards! Arrest this man for attempting to assassinate The Princess!" I shouted. Her Highness would've done so herself, but she was still disgusted with having to resort to biting the man. I knew it would take time for them to show up, so I kept my eye on him at all times.

"You... can't... stop me!" he attempted to fire his gun at me, but I smacked it out of his hand. Her Highness had finally regained her composure, and walked towards my side, another sword in her hand. She held it perfectly and aimed it towards his neck, in a similar fashion that I had done so.

"This is what you get for defying the ruler of this country," she said coldly. Right at that moment, my adoptive father, Lea, and his right hand men arrived at the scene. "Took you guards long enough," she grumbled. The man protested in random gibberish, his voice apparently failing him.

"What are your orders, My Lady?" Lea eyed me and the assassin carefully, avoiding directed eye contact with my sister.

"Send him to the guillotine," she said softly. "He attempted to murder me."

"Indeed, sir," I defended her when he looked at the man skeptically. "I witnessed the whole scene. He also appears to be skilled in some sort of witchcraft, as he teleported in order to avoid being captured. However, I was eventually able to capture this man."

My adoptive father nodded in understanding. "Alright then. Do you admit to your crimes?" He asked the odd murderer. "And I'm afraid that no matter how hard you try to remain anonymous, you must confess your true name. I can tell when people are lying, so fess up," he ordered.

"Ugh, fine, I admit it, I tried to kill your precious ruler," he yawned. "and the name's Braig," Father stared at the man quietly as he evaluated what he said.

"Huh, admitting it right away... Alright, men. You know the drill!" He ordered the knights. They handcuffed the man and took him down towards the prison at the north end of the castle (we were on the south side, by the way). "My Lady, I pray that no harm was done to you?" he asked politely.

"I am fine Lea," she responded curtly. "I'd be even better if you had shown up quicker. I fear that you and your men may be getting soft," Lea glared at her, then regained what little composure he had.

"My Lady, I believe it's in your best interest to go to the Study in order to continue your lessons for today," I advised her and bowed to her once more.

"Indeed. I will be on my way, then," she swiftly departed from the room, and I shut the door behind her.

"Pretty convenient that her favorite balcony is connected to one of the armories, isn't it, Roxas?" Lea sighed in relief.

"I suppose it made my job a bit easier," I casually shrugged. You wouldn't believe how thankful I was for the chance to be informal.

"Haha, still the snarky little boy I raised, ain't ya?" he ruffled my hair. I shoved his hand off of me.

If you looked at us, you wouldn't think he raised me. Lea has spiky, bright red hair and vivid green eyes. He is extremely casual and carefree, except when around Her Highness. The two of them don't get along well at all, to be frank. He is one of the few people who know of my true identity.

I, on the other hand, have the same blonde hair and ocean blue eyes as my twin sister, that is even grown out to the same length. That might sound a bit peculiar, however, I keep mine in a ponytail or spike it up in a similar fashion to my adoptive father. I'm a bit more uptight than most people, but Lea was smart enough to raise me with a sense of humor. (Take that as you will.)

All of these different people in my sister and I's life... and all the difference that one man, Braig, will have caused.

* * *

Ending on suspense is awesome, isn't it?! /shot

I had inspiration to actually WRITE SETTING, so I got this one done and over with.

Did anyone suspect Braig (Or Xigbar) to be the assassin before I gave it away?

...yes, I know that didn't happen in the book (or song) but I can't be 100% accurate with so few female characters in the Kingdom Hearts series. I'm surprised I managed as it is XD

Hope you enjoyed it, please R&R! :D


End file.
